


Dr. Feel Good

by fornevertash



Series: Kinkalot 2020🌶 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Merlin (Merlin), But Merlin wants it, Fluff, Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), Humor, Kinkalot 2020, M/M, Medical Kink, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Merlin (Merlin), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), True Mates, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fornevertash/pseuds/fornevertash
Summary: “Relax and lie on your stomach,” Dr. Pendragon’s voice was smooth and calming, likely mistaking his shiver for nervousness. “I’m going to take care of you.”And Merlin felt very strongly that gorgeous doctors, especially gorgeous doctors that were about to put their fingers up your asshole, could not just go around and say disgustingly arousing words like that. It was a health hazard.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Kinkalot 2020🌶 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900918
Comments: 61
Kudos: 570
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	Dr. Feel Good

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinkalot 2020 Bingo Challenge (Go Sorcerers!✨ And also, go everyone else too!🐉 ⚔️) - Prompt: Medical Kink

A thin hospital gown and his Pikachu patterned socks were not sufficient armour to handle Dr. Pendragon. He was probably the most beautiful man he had ever seen, McDreamy and McSteamy, eat your heart out. George Clooney who? 

Merlin gulped as the unfairly gorgeous man nibbled on the end of his pen as he flipped through his chart, plump lips wrapping around the tip and Merlin wished he could yell ‘ _down boy’_ at his very interested cock without looking like a total head case. And then, of course, to Merlin’s horror, he whimpered.

Dr. Pendragon looked up at him in worry, “Are you in any pain, Mr. Emrys?”

“No — ah, j-just uncomfortable,” he murmured, dropping his eyes to avoid that deep, hypnotic gaze. 

Dr. Pendragon stepped closer to the examination table, then paused to scent the air and Merlin gulped as his eyes darkened just a shade.

“There’s a vibrator stuck in my ass,” he blurted out with all the tact of an eighteen-wheeler careening into a brick wall.

Dr. Pendragon, to his credit, seemed to take this all in stride, “Ah, I see... Is there any more information you can give me?”

Merlin opened his mouth and what came out was probably the most serious case of word vomit ever recorded. “I mean, I’m been suppressing my heat cycle for two years now and I-I’ve been told that my choices have been incredibly unhealthy and stupid but I refuse to find a heat partner. I-I’m waiting for my True Mate. So I had to figure out how to get through this next heat without suppressants and — you know — an alpha knot. So I asked my friend Gwaine for help, which in hindsight was an incredibly stupid idea because Gwaine is demented and not at all sane, and he sent me this embarrassing box of sex toys and I thought I would experiment — before my heat hits, you know, so I can be prepared — then I c-couldn’t get it out and I’m so embarrassed I want to die—”

“I was referring to more information about the object. The size, shape or what methods you’ve tried so far to remove it.” Merlin dropped his eyes, the pure, frantic mortification rising in his chest cavity had him looking around furtively for a sharp utensil or object to put himself out of his misery. Alas, something told him that Dr. Pendragon would be averse to him using the nasal cannula tubing to choke the stupid right out of his brain.

“Breathe Merlin,” Dr. Pendragon placed a hand on his shoulder and Merlin jumped at the feel of his thumb touching the spot where his gown ended and his skin began. It sent a frisson of pure heat down his spine and he shivered at the sensation.

“Relax and lie on your stomach,” Dr. Pendragon’s voice was smooth and calming, likely mistaking his shiver for nervousness. “I’m going to take care of you.”

And Merlin felt very strongly that gorgeous doctors, especially gorgeous doctors that were about to put their fingers up your asshole, could not just go around and say disgustingly arousing words like that. It was a health hazard.

Then his gown was brushed aside and his knees were maneuvered up and out so that he was spread out into a ‘M’ shape, and Merlin whimpered in embarrassment, aware that the doctor had an unhindered view of his fluttering asshole and his leaking, aching cock.

“Shhhhh,” a hot hand rubbed circles on his hip, “Relax _Merlin_.” Merlin’s muscles tensed at the snap of latex, then a gloved finger was rubbing tentatively at the swollen skin of his pucker; abused, puffy and shiny with slick from Merlin’s multiple attempts to remove the vibrator.

Merlin gasped as the finger breached his hole, exerting strong, even pressure until it was in to the last knuckle.

“I feel it,” Dr. Pendragon said evenly, a frown in his voice. “But you’re too tight, I have to loosen you up to get it out.” The finger began pumping, fighting against the clench of Merlin’s muscles, wiggling and probing. Merlin bit the back of his knuckles to hold his moans as he felt a dribble of slick slide down his cheek. There was something so forbidden and hot about this situation, the feel of smooth latex covered fingers inside of him, the brush of the white coat against his skin, the heavy weight of Dr. Pendragon’s gaze on his most private parts.

Dr. Pendragon inserted another finger and shoved them deep, pushing the oval rod hard against a sweet spot inside of him and Merlin arched and cried out. 

“I have to make you cum first, then when you’re all loose and relaxed, I can pull this out.” He felt a hot, gloved hand slip under his gown to take a firm grasp around his cock, his thumb rubbing gently against the sensitive head. 

Merlin gasped in a breath and moaned, loud and low, surrounded by the most delicious Alpha scent he had ever encountered, citrus and musk. Dr. Pendragon now had three fingers moving inside of him, twisting, stroking against his prostate, and pressing the vibrator up against his walls.

“Ah! Ah— no— Dr. Pendragon—”

“My name is _Arthur_ , sweet, little Omega,” the voice was dark, hot, sinful, “Scream it when you cum.”

“Arthur!” He couldn’t help but to obey, his body bucking against the pressure, toes curling. He spasmed, cock spurting into the cradle of Arthur’s hand, ass clenching down unbearably tight around the thick, invading fingers, streams of slick trailing down Arthur's wrist and forearm.

He slumped bonelessly against the examination table, every muscle, lax, loose and uncurled. Arthur’s probing fingers locked tight around the vibrator and it slid out of his hole with a slick ‘pop’.

He was barely aware of strong arms gathering him up and lifting him against a solid chest, a gentle kiss pressed down into his hair.

“Where are we going?” He murmured, nuzzling drunkenly against his collarbone, breathing in that intoxicating scent.

“My shift is over and I’m taking you home. Now that I’ve found you, I’m not letting you out of my sight.”

Merlin tilted his head up to meet darkened blue and whispered, “Mate?” And it felt right. Like destiny. 

Arthur answered by pressing a sweet kiss against his temple and then rubbing his cheek against the skin, scenting him, claiming him.

Merlin let out a muffled giggle as the blond strands tickled his face and Arthur chuckled, the gentle rumble warming him more effectively than a mug of cocoa on a dreary day.

“Let’s get you home, Mr. Emrys,’ and the dark cadence of his tone rekindled the heat in the pit of Merlin’s stomach. “I think you would benefit from a more _thorough_ examination.”

**Author's Note:**

> Listen. I can't answer questions. Because I don't know where this comes from.  
> Thank you for reading 💙.


End file.
